


prompt: dana/casey, at last

by anthrophobe



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrophobe/pseuds/anthrophobe





	prompt: dana/casey, at last

Dana and Casey are pacing through the halls bickering again. Actually, Dana is chasing Casey through the halls, watching in horror as her own train of thought derails completely from 'serious, running-a-tv-show' business and veers into 'absurd, in-love-with-coworker' business.

Casey is making a great show of staying _on topic_ and pretending he’s a professional while what he's really doing is running and hiding, in a way that's not even a little bit subtle. He's already, not as covertly as he probably thought, tried to beg a little assistance off Dan, but Dan just laughed at him and made inappropriate remarks.

Casey really hopes Dana will bring up The Plan so he can undercut her entire argument with how ridiculous that whole thing had been.

Dana really doesn’t want to have to bring up The Plan and remind Casey this is all his fault for screwing up the one shot they had at this.

Finally, when they almost trample Natalie, possibly to death, on their second or third lap of the set, she throws up her hands, sending script pages flying, and shouts, “Just love each other!”

Sure, it’s a bit melodramatic. In fact, Jeremy visibly flinches and abruptly starts walking in the opposite direction. But Dana and Casey’s endless dancing around each other does tend to bring that out in people. But it's not like anybody on the crew is _surprised_ by this anymore.

And then Casey grabs Dana by the face and kisses her quiet.

It takes him awhile.

Clearly, Natalie is the savior of everything. She gives herself a literal pat on the back, because she deserves it, and keeps watching all the kissing quite happily.

As they finally break apart, Isaac comes wandering through. He gives them the briefest of glances, and huffs, “Finally! Now would you mind putting my show on the air?”


End file.
